User blog:Corbierr/The Halloween Game- Chapter Three
Sorry this was a bit late! Enjoy! Advertising Inc. will be coming tomorrow. Sorry it's late, but I needed to get my words in for the day! Chapter 3- KT’s POV: After about ten minutes, Alfie and I found ourselves alone. I’m not sure how -- Eddie and Fabian had been with us as I was fighting monsters in the hallway and Alfie was hiding in fear of zomies, but then they must have gone after something I never saw. They all had their own cards of course, so I wasn’t too worried. But I did feel less safe. For one, I already used three of my ten cards- one speed, my one light, and one dagger- all just to help fight one vampire, and one zombie. There was also the fact that Alfie was freaking out. “Where are they?” He asked, looking around wildly and hiding behind a trash can, where he’d been the entire time. “Fabian and Eddie?” “The zombies, dude!” Alfie cried. “They’re going to come and kill us all!” I crouched down and put my hand on his shoulder. “Alfie. We are going to fight them off, okay? You have a gun! We’re going to be alright. Come on, let’s get moving, or we’ll really be in danger.” Alfie reluctantly agreed to follow me as we walked off. We checked in every classroom they passed, but things seemed quiet for the moment. The hallway was trashed, of course, looking as if the Sinners had come back for a few minutes. Papers were all over the floor, and the trash cans were knocked over, their contents spilled. Then there was the blood. It wasn’t a lot, but it was enough to be noticeable. But where were the monsters? Alfie stopped. “I think I hear something.” I froze too, in order to listen. There was something, but it was faint. “I think you’re right. We should-” He was already running towards it. “Alfie, wait!” “DIE ZOMBIES, DIE! Go, Gun!” She heard him shout, as he made his new weapon appear, and continued down the hallway. I dashed after him as fast as I could, which, after having to run from sinners and Denby, was pretty fast. I caught up to him and grabbed his arm. Alfie screamed and spun around. “It’s just me!” “Don’t...do that to me…” He said, out of breath. I frowned, and said, “Don’t run off like that!” He frowned and fidgeted with anxiety. “Aww, but there are Zombies here! How else am I supposed to kill them?!” With a roll of my eyes, I said, “Chill out, Alfie. Let’s go.” We walked off together. Now that we were close, the noise was getting louder. It sounded like strange sounding footsteps, crying, and clinking metal. What could it have been? The source of the noise was coming from the science lab. Making Alfie stay put, I slowly pushed the door open and walked in, while using my second and last dagger card. The chemicals and lab tools were all over the floor, and walking around them were three skeletons. Tall, white...and armored. Each had some form of protection, as well as a weapon. And Willow was there, standing on Mr. Sweet’s desk, protecting herself with her cyprus oil, as the skeletons closed in on her. I swallowed hard. “Alfie...skeleton warriors. And Willow’s in there.” “Willow?” He shouted, catching me off guard. “I’m coming Willow!” Alfie burst through the door and started shooting at the skeletons while his girlfriend watched him and screamed. The bullets ricocheted off the floor and off the tables, while none came close to hitting the skeletons. “Alfie, stop!” I said, grabbing him to restrain him. “That’s not going to work. And the gun will-” It vanished from his hands. “Yeah.” He was clearly frustrated now and looked over at Willow. “I’m going to help you!” He promised her. “I just...need a new card…” While he frantically looked through his deck, one of them fell onto the floor. Curiously, I picked it up. His fire card. “Alfie…” Alfie looked at it. “Yes! Yes. Give me.” He took it from me and then threw it towards the skeletons, who were now coming towards us instead. I held out my dagger protectively, just in case. “Fire!” It exploded. Alfie and I jumped back while Willow hid behind the desk. The three skeletons all went up in flames, trapped in the raging fireball. I knew they’d soon be ash, but I didn’t want to wait too long to find out. Of course, this triggered the fire alarms and sprinklers to go off, but the magical fire didn’t seem close to being put out. “Willow, come on! We’re getting out of here.” She ran over as fast she could, and the three escaped into the hallway, closing the door so the smoke and fire wouldn’t spread. “I’m so glad you’re safe,”Alfie said, hugging his girlfriend. I nodded. “Come with us. We’re bringing you back to Anubis House.” She was silent and only nodded. Willow must have been too shocked to speak, and I was okay with that. I wanted some silence so I could relax a little. As Alfie and I escorted her out of the school, I went in the front, keeping watch for monsters, and he went in the back, to protect Willow and I from behind. There was just one monster in the hall to deal with, and they were a zombie. I just cut their head off with my dagger, which faded soon after. Alfie, I noticed, had nearly tried to run off with Willow during that time. I had to think about how many cards I had already used. Alfie had eight cards left, but he had one of the best decks in the game. I only had six, and my cards were mediocre at best. This would be a rough night…I told myself to only use cards when I had to, be resourceful when I didn’t. The walk back to Anubis was eerily quiet. I was beginning to get sick of the silence, so I said, “We’re going to be home soon, okay?” She didn’t reply, but Alfie did. “Okay!” “Not for us, Alfie.” “I know…” Soon our trio reached the House and we opened the door just to get greeted by Jerome and Joy, who were guarding with kitchen knives tied to the handles of a broom and a mop, respectively. “Welcome back,” Joy said, quietly. “Come on.” We walked inside and Willow reluctantly agreed to leave Alfie’s side and follow Joy upstairs. “What’s going on, bro?” Alfie asked Jerome. Jerome looked at us both and then said, with a sigh, “Patricia saved us from the zombies in the drama studio.” Alfie noticeable winced when his room-mate mentioned zombies, so I put my hand on his shoulder to calm him down. “But she got hurt by this werewolf…so we used her healing card and brought her here.” “Is she upstairs, then?” I asked, preparing to go and visit my injured friend. “No, no,” Jerome told me, gently holding me back. “She woke up a few minutes later and insisted on going back out to fight. She put Joy and I in charge of protecting the House…” With a frown, I said, “Oh.” I tried not to sound like I doubted Joy and Jerome’s abilities to protect themselves, but I did- they didn’t have magic cards, but fake spears, and it was only two of them. Alfie then asked, “So what has been going on here?” “Victor locked himself in the cellar,” Jerome had a slight laugh in his voice and he scratched the back of his head. “Trudy...she’s probably in her room or something.” “You mean you don’t know where she is?!” I yelled, then turned to Alfie. “We have to go find her.” “Yeah. But shouldn’t we check with Victor first? Make sure he’s not a vampire?” Joy was just coming down the stairs and so managed to reply, “I thought he already was.” “No, he’s right. Let’s get the spare key and head down there,” I told him, and he nodded. We both left Jerome and Joy in the living room and headed towards the stairs. Pausing, I turned to Alfie. “I’ll get the key. You check to see if Trudy isn’t just hiding somewhere.” He nodded at me, and ran off. I scrambled upstairs, praying that things weren’t heading where I thought they were. With my trembling hands, I opened the door to Victor’s office, and then grabbed the key. I ran out of the room so fast I nearly tripped all the way down the stairs, and all my cards fell out of my hands. While I hurried to pick them all up, I saw Alfie running over into the hall. “I checked every room down here,” He reported. “Trudy isn’t there. Should I check upstairs?” “No, Jerome and Joy would have seen her when dealing with Patricia.” I said, hurrying down the stairs. “Come on. Let’s check on Victor, and then find Trudy.” We opened up the cellar door and rushed down the old, wooden stairs. “Victor!” I cried. There was no answer. We searched the room frantically, while calling out his name. “The antechamber!” I said, suddenly remembering, and pointing towards the wall. Alfie nodded. “Oh yeah!” He ran over and put in the combination. The wall opened up, revealing Victor sitting on the couch, reading one of my great grandfather’s old books. “What in the…” Victor asked, standing up. “What are you miscreants doing?!” “There are monsters out there.” Alfie said, breathlessly, leaning against the wall. I nodded. “We wanted to make sure you were okay.” “Of course I am! And of course there are monsters out there! It’s Halloween! Now kindly leave me alone.” He yelled, preparing to sit back down. “I do not want to deal with any more of your nonsense. You children have ruined things enough for me already. Do not ruin my night off.” “Real monsters, Victor,” I said, getting a bit annoyed. “Real, deadly, evil ones.” “And we can’t find Trudy!” Alfie told him. Victor tensed. “What? But that’s...that’s impossible...No, I thought I dealt with this already! Seventy-five years ago…” “Say what?” My friend asked. “Victor...you’ve played this game before?” “Oh, of course I have. You seem to forget that nothing you children learn is new…” He scoffed. “The game I played was with a young Rufus Zeno and a young Sarah Frobisher Smythe. We killed all the monsters, but created a new one.” Victor began to pace the smll room. “Zeno grew to love the power his deck had given him, and craved it all his life...while Sarah became even more afraid of being the Chosen One.” I shared a glance with Alfie. “So will you help us?” “I will help you find Trudy, yes. But the game is one you students must finish yourself. It’s always the young that gets to play…” “Well, what are we waiting for, then?” Alfie asked. “Let’s go!” He tried to run off. “Wait, Mr. Lewis.” “What?!” He asked, turning around, clearly impatient. And so was I. As far as I knew, everyone outside could be dying as we stood here talking! Victor looked at him. “You must not be hasty. A fool cannot win this game! Do not be a fool.” “R-right.” Alfie nodded. “Can we go now?” Victor looked at both of us and nodded. “Come with me, children...and I’ll tell you more of my story…” Category:Blog posts